Apuesta
by NebbiaNebel
Summary: Toda la verguenza que siento y por una Apuesta, juro no volver a jugar póker con Alfred   USA x Mex


Hetalia no me pertenece solo tomo prestado sus personajes

* * *

><p>Apuesta<p>

* * *

><p>- Quien lo diría después de tantos problemas que me causa, aceda a esto como puede ser que estoy en esta situación – mientras golpeaba al piso con su pie –<p>

- Oii, Little mesico – mientras llegaba corriendo un joven de cabellera rubia.

- Es México, wey – mientras veía al rubio con cara de molestia.

- Sorry – mientras se rascaba su nuca – Ok, Let's go –

- Por qué debo de hacer esto – mientras se cruzaba los brazos.

- Sweet heart, We talk – interrumpido por la Morena –

- Nada de Corazón, tú y yo sabemos que no soy nada tuyo – dándole la espalda al rubio, ademas de que esto es tonto no iré –

Soltando un suspiro – Bueno, como quieras si no llegamos creerán que me aproveche de ti y pues haber que dicen de ti –

Volteando de manera rápida – No, creo que lo hagan –

Sonriendo galantemente – Oh yes they can – mientras se acerca a la morena y la rodea por la cintura así que por qué no vamos – respirando el aroma de su cabello mientras sienta la fina tela del vestido – You know, Mexico, este vestido no te queda nada mal –

Separándose rápidamente del rubio todo roja sin voltear a ver – T-Thanks –

- _Adoro verla así de apenada, se ve tan tierna aunque ese vestido no le queda nada mal K- _viendo a la joven de arriba abajo – Bueno entremos, no queremos hacer esperar a los demás, falten que estén apostando a que no llegaremos, por estar en otras cosas – haciendo un gesto galán.

Sonrojándose por el sentido de las palabras dichas por el rubio – No dejare que piensen eso – caminando seductoramente hacia al angloamericano.

Sonrojado por la apariencia de la mexicana – vamos – rodeando con un brazo la cintura de la mexica, para después entrar a un edificio elegante.

* * *

><p>Dentro del edifico.<p>

- Parece que tenia razón, mon ami – mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino.

-No lo creo Frog, una cosa que le enseñe a Alfred fue a cumplir su palabra –

- Si,si, recuerda que algo el gano la mayoría de los juegos –

- Ni me lo recuerdes, ahora debo de cumplir mi parte pagando la cena y a como come no dudo que no me gustara el final –

Riendo por el comentario – y que lo digas, yo lo bueno es que me retire pero la pobre Fleur, no le fue tan bien –

- Si –suspiro – pero ella es demasiado testaruda –

Suspiro – sí, pero fue interesante ver hasta donde pudo llegar, lo malo es que Alfred, fue más astuto que yo esta vez y gano, pero espero recuperar en otra partida esa oportunidad –

- Sigue soñando pervertido – viendo el reloj – pero por que tarda tanto –

Riendo – Tal vez cambio de opinión y quiso aprovechar mejor su victoria – tomando lo que queda de vino en su copa –

- pobre de él, será un irresponsable por no haber cancelando con tiempo, yo no lo eduque así –

- haha, créeme de mi no aprendió eso… - viendo a la entrada del salón.

- que ahora qué te pasa a ti, stupid –volteando a la dirección que veía el francés – wow –

Entrando se veía a un sonriente Alfred junto a una Sonrojada Alejandra.

- De haber sido el claro que no vendría, ese vestido le sienta de maravilla –

- Si – saliendo del trance – Pervertido –

- Mira quién es el santo – viendo como se acerba la pajera.

- Lamento la demora, alguien se negaba un poco –

- No te preocupes, la mesa ya está esperando, vamos –

- Alejandra, Pettit te vez hermosa –

- Gracias Francis, usted no luce nada mal –

- O gracias, bella, que mal que no gane yo la partida de ser así, esta cena hubiera sido más intima – susurrando lo último en su oído, causando un sonrojo por parte de la mexicana y molestia por parte el angloamericano, la cual la acerco más a su cuerpo.

Molesta por lo último la joven la joven solo pensó –_ No vuelvo a apostar, cuando esté jugando al póker con Alfred –_ para después sentarse junto con los demás caballeros a jugar otra partida de juego donde ellos solo sería una observadora por petición de Alfred, el cual le gano y ahora debe de acompañarlo por toda una semana a donde desee y todo por una apuesta.

* * *

><p>Maria Alejandra Elizabeth Pertence a Ennvy &amp; un servidor (claro que Ennvy la utiliza mas a la pequeña morena)<p>

pero en fin, pequeño One-Shot Basado en una conversacion loca y aqui esta espero que sea de ti agrado Lady

nos vemos y a todo el publico en general se aceptan tomatasos, pedradas lo que quieran saludos :D


End file.
